LOVES VENOM
by TJ OR TY
Summary: When Cyd is bitten by a snake all Dixie's feelings come spilling out. How will Cyd react.FF romance, if this disturbs you then do not read.


This I my first attempt at writing fiction for Casualty. I've watched the programme on and off for years. I read that Cyd gets bitten by a snake this weekend so I decided to make my own version before it is screened.

I own no one from Casualty I just borrowed them for a while to play with.

This story depicts a F/F relationship but nothing graphic. If you don't agree with this then look away now and don't be sending no reviews about how wrong it is. This FanFic was just written for a bit of fun.

All other reviews are greatly accepted but please be nice J

**LOVE'S VENOM**

**BY TY OR TJ**

She sat there holding Cyd's hand just waiting for her to wake up. Dixie knew there was a chance she would never wake up and she would never get the chance to tell her the truth.

**12 HOURS EARLIER**

They were on their way to a call where a woman had been bitten by a snake. When they got there a police officer was waiting for them. They had looked for the snake but couldn't find it, but from the description they thought it was a coral snake. The casualty was in the living room with her daughter, they had just returned from North America and it was thought the snake was hidden in the suit case. Dixie quickly scanned the room to make sure it was safe before letting Cyd follow her in. Dixie was just telling her to be careful because the snake was still loose in there somewhere. She heard something behind her, then everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Cyd dived at her, pushing her out of the way of the snake hanging from the doorframe. The next thing she knew Cyd was laid out on the floor grasping her forearm.

Dixie rushed to her friend's side whilst calling in for extra help. She managed to get a look at Cyd's arm and was frightened when she saw the bite marks. She quickly picked Cyd up and rushed out to the ambulance with her. She told the officer to get the other woman out of the house and where the snake was. Dixie laid Cyd in the back of the ambulance and quickly strapped her arm and gave her oxygen. Just then Josh and another paramedic turned up. She quickly filled them in on what had happened before asking one of the police officers to come with her and speeding back to A and E.

On the way there Cyd started to deteriorate, Dixie put her foot down thankful they were almost there. Tess and Guppy were waiting when they pulled up, Dixie filled them in as the rushed through to resus. Tess immediately got on the phone to poison control and informed them of what had happened. They said they would bring the anti-venom straight down.

Dixie refused to let go of Cyd's hand whilst Tess and Guppy treated her. She kept telling her everything would be ok and she would pull through this because she had to. Whilst Tess and Guppy were sorting out the anti-venom which had arrived, Dixie tenderly stroked Cyd's face. 'Hey sweetheart you are doing great. You need to survive this Cyd because I don't know what I would do if I lost you. You are my best friend and so much more. If I never get another chance to tell you this I don't know what I'd do. You are always there to support me and make me smile. I know we have been through some bad times but we are still standing together. I love you so much Cyd, I have to tell you this because if anything happened and I never had the chance I would always regret it. I love you more than life Cyd and I won't survive if I lose you.' Cyd opened her eyes and looked up at Dixie. She reached up to touch her cheek 'Dixie, I…' before her hand went limp and she lost consciousness.

Guppy injected the anti-venom and told Dixie all they could do now was wait.

Dixie had sat by her bedside, still in her paramedic jumpsuit, just waiting for some change. Tess and Josh had both tried to get her to leave but she had refused.

About 10 that night Tess came in with a set of scrubs. She told Dixie to go and get a coffee and get changed. Before she could argue Tess promised to stay with Cyd and come and get her the second anything changed. Dixie reluctantly agreed and headed to the staff room. She quickly changed into the scrubs before making herself a coffee. She quickly drank the still scalding coffee before heading back to Cyd in resus. Tess told her that if she needed anything then she would be here all night. Dixie thanked her before taking her seat beside Cyd's bed. She took hold of her hand and squeezed it gently. Dixie placed her head on the bed and for the first time in years she prayed for Cyd to wake up.

Dixie must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew she felt someone touching her cheek and saying her name. Dixie lifted her head and found Cyd looking down at her. Dixie asked her how she was feeling, Cyd smiled slightly telling her she was in a bit of pain but she was alive. Before Dixie could say anything Tess came in followed by Maggie. Tess led Dixie out whilst Maggie did some tests to make sure Cyd was ok. As soon as Dixie was through the doors the tears started. Tess pulled her into a hug as all the shock and stress of the day overtook her. Tess comforted her telling her it was ok now Cyd was awake and she would be ok. Dixie wiped away the tears as Maggie walked up to them. She told Dixie Cyd was fine but they were going to move her to a ward and keep her in for a while under observation. Dixie asked if she could see her. Maggie told her it was fine and Cyd was asking for her. She said they would be moving Cyd in about 10 minutes but Dixie could go with her if she wanted. Dixie thanked her before going back to Cyd. Cyd asked her what was wrong, why was she crying. Dixie told her it was nothing and wiped her eyes again. Cyd took hold of her hand and told her everything was ok now. Dixie told her it almost wasn't ok, she had nearly lost her. She asked Cyd why she had pushed her out of the way. Cyd told her she saw the snake and couldn't imagine what she would do if Dixie got hurt. She squeezed Dixie's hand before pulling her to sit on the bed. 'I heard everything you said Dix, before I passed out and whilst I was out of it. I need some time to think about everything first, it doesn't mean I don't care for you because I do. I just need time to think about it all.' Dixie told her to take all the time she needed because she wasn't going anywhere.

Dixie sat by Cyd's bed and told her she would be here for as long as she wanted. Cyd told her to go home and get some rest because she wasn't going anywhere for a while. Dixie reluctantly agreed but made Cyd promise to call her if she needed anything. They said goodnight before Dixie reluctantly left.

Dixie and Cyd both spent a restless night wondering what would happen next.

Dixie had to work that afternoon but she went to check on Cyd first. She was looking loads better and couldn't wait to get out of there. Dixie told her she couldn't stay long because she was due on shift she just wanted to make sure Cyd was ok and to see if she needed anything. Dixie made her promise to call when she was aloud to go home and she would come and get her.

Dixie purposefully made sure she didn't leave the office because she knew with everything going off she wouldn't be able to concentrate much. She worked on getting all her reports and paperwork up to date before her shift ended.

Dixie hadn't heard from Cyd so she assumed they were going to keep her in for another night. She was that tired from the past couple of days she couldn't wait to get home to a nice glass of wine and her warm comfy bed. She vowed to go and see Cyd first thing in the morning but tonight she needed some rest.

When Dixie pulled up outside her house and climbed out of the car she could make out a figure sat on the porch steps. Dixie said hello and was surprised to hear Cyd's Irish voice say hi back. She rushed up to her and asked what she was doing here. Cyd told her she would leave if she wanted her to. Dixie told her she didn't mean it like that she just thought she was still in the hospital because she hadn't called. Dixie unlocked her front door and invited Cyd in. She told her to make herself comfy whilst she went to make them a drink. She stood in the kitchen wondering what she was going to say to Cyd after she had poured her heart out earlier.

Dixie was so lost in thought she didn't hear Cyd walk up behind her, and jumped when she felt a hand on her arm. Cyd turned her round and just looked at her. Dixie hadn't realised she was crying until Cyd wiped the tears from her cheeks. 'Dixie, I've been thinking about everything that has happened lately. Yesterday I saw the snake and all I thought was I couldn't bear to be without you, you're my best friend Dixie. Then last night when I heard you I didn't know how I felt for you. Now I know I want you as so much more than a friend. I love you too Dixie.' Cyd tilted Dixie's face towards her and gently kissed her. Dixie pulled back and asked her if she was sure about this. Cyd took her hand and led her through to the living room. 'After you left earlier Tess came up to see how I was doing. She told me how you refused to leave me at all yesterday and told me that you must really care for me. It made me think about everything and I knew I didn't want to waste any more time so when they dis-charged me I went back to mine to get changed before coming over here to wait for you. So trust me Dixie when I tell you the only regret I will have is it taking me so long to realise how in love with you I am. Dixie pulled her even closer before kissing her again. They both leant back on the sofa and Cyd asked what happened next. Dixie told her next they were going to bed, off Cyd's look, she told her not like that she was exhausted and all she wanted to do was curl up in bed.

Later as they were cuddled up in bed together Cyd asked Dixie to tell her again how she felt.

'I love you Cyd, you mean the world to me and I can't believe I'm holding you in my arms finally.'

'I love you too Dixie and I've never felt more comfortable or safer than lying her in you arms.'

They both fell asleep curled up together knowing that in the morning they were going to have to discuss facing the rest of the world. But for tonight they had each other and that was all they needed, everyone else could wait till morning.


End file.
